A Simple Story
by Reon as Two
Summary: PROLOG/Kisah seseorang bernama Carina Snape, putri tunggal dari Severus Snape dan Martha Snape nee Gremory/"Well, dad sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu, dan dia pasti akan melaksanakannya, sweethearts. Mum jamin, rumah baru kita di Little Whinging akan jauh lebih menyenangkan."/"Professor Snape punya putri secantik dia!Apa tidak salah?"/OC!alert/Don't Like don't read!/Mind to RnR?


"Dad, apa… Apa kau yakin kita akan pindah?" Carina Snape memandang ayahnya, Severus Snape, dengan ragu. Severus menunduk, memandangi putri kecil yang didapatkannya dari isterinya, Martha Gremory nee Snape.

Martha tertawa kecil. "Well, dad sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu, dan dia pasti akan melaksanakannya, sweethearts. Mum jamin, rumah baru kita di Little Whinging akan jauh lebih menyenangkan," ujar Martha. Dalam hati, Severus berterima kasih pada Martha karena menggantikannya menjawab pertanyaan Carina—yang ditanyakannya sejak kemarin.

"Well, pegang tanganku erat-erat, little girl. Kita akan ber-apparate" ujar Severus datar, sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Carina. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua hari lalu, Carina tersenyum, merasa yakin bahwa rumah barunya nanti akan lebih menyenangkan dari pada di Spinner's End.

"Baiklah, dad!"

* * *

**Simple Story**

**Reon as Two**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

* * *

Harry menguap bosan di kamarnya. Ia dibiarkan sendiri di Privet Drive no 4 oleh keluarga Dursley. Dan, ia berharap Vernon akan menguncinya di kamara, namun—kenyataannya bukan begitu. Harry memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sebentar, mencari angin segar di luar. Setelah menutup pintu, Harry menyusuri Little Whinging, ketika kemudian—baru ia sadari kalau rumah di sebelah rumah keluarga Dursley—yang telah lama kosong—kini telah ditempati. Sebagai bukti, kini gadis kecil—yang mungkin menempati rumah itu—beradu pandang dengannya. Selama sepersekian detik, Harry merasa dirinya membeku, sebelum kemudian ia mengerjapkan mata dan gadis kecil itu ada di depannya.

"Hello," sapanya. Wajah Harry merona merah karena gugup, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya—nyaris tak terlihat.

"Hello. Kau yang menempati rumah itu?" Harry menunjuk Privet Drive no 3. Gadis cilik itu mengangguk.

"Yeah. Aku tinggal disana bersama orangtuaku," jawab gadis cilik itu. Wajahnya yang mungil itu tampak imut di mata Harry.

"Aku tinggal di rumah nomor empat. Keluarga Dursley," ujar Harry dengan enggan. Gadis itu tampak terkejut.

"Oh! Kami akan diundang untuk makan malam oleh Keluarga Dursley, malam ini!" katanya sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. Harry membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya kaget. Gadis itu tersenyum ceria.

"Oh, yeah, tentu saja!" jawabnya riang. "Oh ya, namaku Carina Snape!" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

"Ah, aku Harry Potter," balas Harry, menjabat tangan mungil Carina.

"Hah?! Kau benar-benar—"

"Astaga, Carina! Kau membuat kami cemas! Masuk ke dalam rumah dan—eh? Siapa ini?" Seorang wanita yang tampaknya ibu Carina menatap Harry kebingungan. Sementara lelaki paruh baya di sebelahnya tampak membelalakkan matanya, ketika mendapati Harry Potter.

"Carina, masuk," ayah gadis itu berkata tegas. Carina memberengut. "Ini Harry Potter, dad!" Carina berujar dengan nada protes. Ayahnya menatap Carina dengan datar. "Masuk," tegasnya, membuat ibunya membelalak.

"Oh, sudahlah Carina! Kau bisa bertemu anak ini, maksudku—Harry Potter, di lain waktu," bujuk ibunya, kemudian menggendong Carina dan membawanya masuk ke dalam Privet Drive nomor 3, disusul oleh ayahnya.

* * *

"Carina," panggil Severus. Carina melirik ayahnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Severus menghela napas pelan. Carina sudah merajuk lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Severus menghampiri putrinya, dan memandang putri kecilnya lurus-lurus.

"Kau tahu dirimu, 'kan, Carina? Kau penyihir, sedangkan anak tadi muggle—"

"Dia Harry Potter, dad! Aku tahu dia bukan muggle! Kau dulu juga menyukai ibunya—"

PLAK!

Severus membelalakkan matanya, menatap ngeri tangan kanan yang telah menampar pipi putrinya. Diliriknya ekspresi Carina. Shock. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut-sudut matanya, dan mulai jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Severus memalingkan wajahnya, sementara martha mulai berjongkok di depan Carina yang menjerit nyaring.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menamparnya, Severus!" suara teriakan marah Martha didengarnya samar-samar ditengah raungan Carina, sebelum akhirnya Severus ber-apparate entah kemana.

* * *

Carina mengerutkan keningnya. Perkiraannya tentang keluarga Dursley sangatlah berbeda 180 derajat dengan kenyataannya. Mereka orang yang suka bersandiwara, dan menyombongkan diri. Tapi Carina tak peduli itu. Diliriknya sang ayah yang tampak menanggapi ocehan Mr Dursley dengan datar. Wajah Carina mendadak jelek. Ia masih marah dengan ayahnya. Dengan segera, ia memalingkan pandangan ke arah ibunya. Ibunya tampak tersenyum lembut mendengarkan cerocosan Mrs Dursley, dan menanggapinya dengan baik. Carina mendengus. Ia memelorotkan dirinya lagi, mencoba bermalas-malasan di ruang tamu keluarga Dursley. Yeah, mereka sudah makan malam tadi, dan Carina hanya makan sedikit.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Carina, ibunya, Martha, memandangnya diam-diam dan tampak gusar. Ia mengerling Severus, yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan topik yang disodorkan Mr Dursley.

"Ehm," Martha bergumam, membuat Mr dan Mrs Dursley, serta Severus, mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maafkan aku Mr dan Mrs Dursley. Sepertinya kami harus pulang sekarang. Keadaan Carina tampak tidak begitu baik, dan—oh, tentu Mrs Dursley, kami akan datang berkunjung lagi," Martha menambahkan, ketika melihat Mrs Dursley melempar pandangan kecewa. Mr Dursley menatap Carina sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dia memang tampak sakit," ujarnya dengan nada perhatian. Mrs Dursley tertawa.

"Ohohoho, sama sekali tak apa Mr dan Mrs Snape. Carina sebaiknya pulang dan, terima kasih sudah mau mengunjungi kami lagi,"kata Mrs Dursley cerah. Martaha tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih atas sajiannya, Mrs Dursley. Sangat enak. Dan, selamat malam."

* * *

Carina segera melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, tidak lagi mengecup pipi ayah dan ibunya. Begitu yakin Carina telah terlelap dan semua sudah beres, Martha beranjak ke kamar, dan menemukan Severus yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca buku. Selimut tampak membalut pinggang hingga kakinya. Martha naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan merebahkan diri tepat di sebelah kiri Severus.

"Sev, aku mau bicara," Severus mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menutup bukunya, dan menghembuskan napas. "Tentang masalah tadi pagi,"tegas Martha. Severus memandang lelah Martha. "Dan apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau tampar dia, maksudku—Carina?" tanya Martha. Mata birunya menatap mata kelam Severus dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kalau tentang ucapannya yang mengungkit-ungkit Lily,"Severus menegang,"—seharusnya jangan kau tampar dia," Martha melanjutkan dengan agak berat.

"Kau tahu bahwa itu masa lalu, dan—aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika bahkan saat ini kau masih mencintai Lily," kata Martha, agak tercekat namun dia pandai menutupinya. Severus memandang lurus-lurus mata biru cemerlang milik Martha.

"Aku sudah memiliki kalian, kau dan Carina—dan aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengingat-ingat masa laluku, Martha,"ujarnya dengan yakin. Martha tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah minta. Setiap orang pasti memiliki masa lalu, dan aku tidak keberatan jika kau mengingatnya," balas Martha, kemudian memelorotkan dirinya, sehingga ia ada dalam posisi tidur.

"Minta maaflah pada Carina. _Good night_," ujar Martha, sebelum akhirnya dia terlelap dengan posisi memunggungi Severus. Severus menatap punggung wanita yang telah bersabar untuknya selama lebih dari tiga belas tahun itu. Sedikit, walau hanya sedikit, tampak sekali bahwa Severus tersenyum kecil

"_Good night_," balasnya, sebelum akhirnya lampu kamar itu mati.

* * *

Carina masih memeluk ayahnya dengan sayang. Bayangkan saja bila seorang Severus Snape merendahkan egonya hanya untuk meminta maaf pada putrinya. Bukankah itu perjuangan? Ibaratnya Voldemort membagi-bagikan permen.

"Jadi, kalian sudah berdamai?" Martha berujar sambil melempar senyum jahil, membuat Severus sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya, dan Carina yang berpura-pura merengut. Melihat reaksi kedua orang yang disayanginya sontak membuat Martha tertawa kecil.

"Okay, Carina. Mum hanya bercanda. Jadi ke Diagon Alley?" tanya Martha. Carina mengangguk dalam-dalam dan berlari riang menghampiri ibunya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ujarnya semangat, membuat Martha tertawa kecil. "Okay, mandi dan bersiap-siaplah, sweetheart," ujarnya. Setelah yakin Carina sudah pergi, Martha menatap serius Severus.

"Jadi, apa kau akan tetap begini, Sev?" tanyanya. 'Ah, topik ini,' batin Severus.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Severus, mencoba berpura-pura tidak mengetahui maksud Martha. Martha mendecakkan lidah dengan keras.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Sev. Orde Phoenix dan Death Eaters," katanya serius. Severus menatap lurus-lurus Martha.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit soal itu, Marth. Kau tahu aku agen ganda," ujarnya dingin, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Martha yang menyumpah-nyumpah bahwa ia akan mengutuk Severus.

"Hogwarts, hmm, 1 September," gumam Severus, setelah melihat satu benda muggle yang Martha bilang '_kalender_'.

* * *

**then, finally i can make a harry potter fanfic. hai, pothead-freaks! i'm new here. maaf kalo abal, karna emang lagi terinspirasi, cuma lagi nggak mood. ini aku kasih prolognya dulu, semoga nggak mengecewakan deh :)**

**well, mind to rnr? :D  
**

**-reon-  
**


End file.
